Field of the Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to audio signal processing and, more specifically, to sound equalization devices.
Description of the Related Art
One problem with many audio devices is the reliance on user input for adjusting the characteristics of the sound outputted by the audio device. In particular, a conventional audio device typically relies on a user to manually adjust multiple sound equalization parameters in order to configure the output of the audio device to suit the hearing characteristics of the user. For example, many mobile devices provide users with an option to adjust the relative gains of several different frequency bands (e.g., low frequency bands, mid-range frequency bands, and high frequency bands).
However, while many audio devices provide users with options to fine tune sound output via multiple settings, many users are unable to properly utilize such settings to configure the outputs of their audio devices to match their hearing characteristics or personal preferences. For example, properly adjusting equalization parameters can require multiple iterations of adjusting the equalization parameters associated with multiple different frequency bands, given that the equalization parameter associated with any one frequency band may affect the perception of sound associated with the other frequency bands. Consequently, a user may spend a significant amount of time adjusting different equalization parameters without actual finding a combination of settings that properly match his/her specific hearing characteristics.
Further, although various types of audiology devices are available for determining user hearing thresholds as a function of audio frequency, determining hearing thresholds via such devices is cumbersome. For example, conventional techniques for determining user hearing thresholds require the user to listen to a series of tones having different volumes and frequencies and then indicate which of the tones is audible. Such tests are not only time-consuming, the tests may not accurately reflect the manner in which the user would respond to more complex audio samples, such as a music track. Consequently, users tend not to use such devices to help determine their hearing thresholds.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for determining sound equalization parameters associated with audio devices that are tailored to the preferences of end-users would be useful.